Lisa Shearin
Lisa Shearin — Author Website Lisa Shearin Genres Fantasy / Urban Fantasy About the Author Lisa Shearin Bio: Contrary to popular belief, most authors do have day jobs just like everyone else. Lisa’s happily freelancing for an advertising agency as an editor and proofreader. In her previous corporate life, she’s been a magazine editor, advertising copywriter, and writer of corporate marketing materials of every description. Lisa is the national bestselling author of The Raine Benares novels, a series of six comedic fantasy adventures. Her next series—The SPI Files—is an urban fantasy that’s been described as Stephanie Plum meets Men in Black. It will debut on December 31, 2013. Lisa is a voracious collector of fountain pens both vintage and modern. She lives in North Carolina with her husband, two spoiled-rotten retired racing greyhounds, and a Jack Russell Terrier who rules them all. ~ Meet Lisa « Lisa Shearin and Goodreads Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * 0.5. "Lucky Charms" in Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014)* Freebies / Excerpts: *Sample Chapters « Lisa Shearin Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes Goodreads | Lisa Shearin Quotes (Author of Magic Lost, Trouble Found) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Night Shift anthology * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *The SPI Files « Lisa Shearin *Goodreads | Night Shift *SPI Files series by Lisa Shearin *SPI Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Lisa Shearin ~ FF *Books « Lisa Shearin *Lisa Shearin - Summary Bibliography Excerpts and Freebies: *Sample Chapters « Lisa Shearin Series Pages: *SPI Files series by Lisa Shearin *Night Shift (Kate Daniels, #7.5; SPI Files, # 0.5; Psy-Changeling) ~ GR *Raine Benares series by Lisa Shearin ~ GR Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lisa Shearin: SPI FILES SERIS The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lisa Shearin: SPI FILES SERIS *Grendel - Wikipedia *Beowulf - Wikipedia Reviews: *Press Kit « Lisa Shearin ~ reviews *Review: The Grendel Affair (SPI Files #1) by Lisa Shearin | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *The BiblioSanctum: Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin #1 | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin - Fiction Vixen *The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin | Fantasy Faction *The Qwillery: Interview with Lisa Shearin, author of The Grendel Affair and more *Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin | The Blogger Girls *Fiction Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Seeing Night Reviews: {Review} of The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Books, Books and more Books: Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin Interviews: * Articles, News; *My big announcement: "Lucky Charms" in Night Shift « Lisa Shearin *Lucky Charms preview + book cover art news— NEW title « Lisa Shearin Author: *Lisa Shearin *Goodreads | Lisa Shearin (Author of Magic Lost, Trouble Found) *SFF AUTHOR Lisa Shearin | Fantasy Literature Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Lisa Shearin *Lisa Shearin (LisaShearin) on Twitter *Blog « Lisa Shearin Gallery of Book Covers Night Shift anthology.jpg|0.5. Night Shift (Nov 25th 2014) Anthology, "Lucky Charms" by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21857389-night-shift The Grendel Affair (SPI Files -1) by Lisa Shearin .jpg|1. The Grendel Affair (2013) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17912981-the-grendel-affair The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files|2. The Dragon Conspiracy (2015) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20446802-the-dragon-conspiracy The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files -3) by Lisa Shearin.jpg|3. The Brimstone Deception (2016) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23529245-the-brimstone-deception The Ghoul Vendetta (SPI Files -4) by Lisa Shearin.jpg|4. The Ghoul Vendetta (2017) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28937828-the-ghoul-vendetta Category:Authors